1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna structures and particularly to an antenna structure having a wider bandwidth and a wireless communication device using the antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
To communicate in multi-band communication systems, a bandwidth of an antenna of a wireless communication device such as a mobile phone needs to be wide enough to cover multiple frequency bands. Additionally, because of the miniaturization of the wireless communication device, space available for the antenna is limited. Therefore, it can be necessary to design the antenna to have the wider bandwidth within a reduced and limited space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.